Kirby Air Ride
Storyline Kirby's Air Ride has no true storyline. Basically, you ride around on flying vehicles often referred to as "machines" or "stars", such as the Warp Star. GamePlay In Kirby's Air Ride, there are three modes. They are Air Ride, Top Ride, and City Trial. In both Air Ride and Top Ride, you race against other players or AI Controlled units. In City trial, the players explore a moderate sized city in search of power-ups and different Machines for use in mini-games that occur after the Trial. Air Ride In Air Ride, you race through multiple race-tracks against a maximum of three other foes. You encounter some smaller enemies, but no bosses. Of course, the obejct of the game is to win. There are two different ways to win a race, the first is to get to the finish line first. That's obvious. The second is to destroy all of your opponents first by either Spin Attacking them or using an obtainable copy ability. Top Ride City Trial In City Trial, the objective is to ride around a moderate sized city and collect power ups that increase the potential of your Machine. You can also jump off of your machine to get a new one in-game, and two legendary Machines can be used if the right requirements are met. Mini-Games After the time is up in your City Trial run, a mini game will begin. The mini-games are: Destruction Derby Players use their Machines to fight eachother to the death. All Copy Abilities are available and each kill is worth one star. The player with the most stars wins the mini-game. Kirby Melee All players are thrown into a small sized arena where basic foes attack you. The players' objective is to destroy more enemies than all the other players, using either the spin attacks or the Copy Abilities you can acquire from the foes. The player who destroys the most enemies, including other players, wins. High Jump The players jump off of ramps to see who can go the highest. Long Jump The players jump off of ramps to see who can fly the farthest. Target Players jump off of ramps and fly into a large square board. The baord has different panels, each with a different number. You get the number of points indicated on the panel you run into. Vs. King Dedede The players are put into a Destruction Derby Arena and fight to the 'death' against King Dedede. Although players should work together, the AI Units still attack all human players as if it was a basic Destruction Derby Match. Multiple Random Events occur in City Trial as well. The most notable could be the Dyna Blade Attack, considering that she and King Dedede are the only bosses to appear in Kirby Air Ride. The other Random Events include Tak stealing all of the power ups, where the players must attack him to acquire the power-ups, large meteors falling from the sky and destroying everything but the buildings(bizzare....), the Rail Stations catching on fire, bouncy items, and a thick fog covering the City, limiting sight. Playable Characters are also unlockable. The three total playable characters are Meta Knight, kirby, and King Dedede. Trivia Dyna Blade and King Dedede are the only two bosses to appear in Kirby Air Ride. Kirby Air Ride was originally meant to be an Nintendo 64 game. However, the game was cancelled. It made another appearance at E3 as a GameCube preview. Almost all of the machines are seen in a special episode of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Category: Gamecube Games Category: Kirby Games